


soft

by nishiinoya (starbomb)



Series: soft [sôft] (adjective) 1. azumane asahi [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, its late again, why do i always write when its late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbomb/pseuds/nishiinoya
Summary: azumane asahi was soft.





	

**Author's Note:**

> its late this is gay hallelujah
> 
> buckle up kids time for another asanoya fic

There were many things about Asahi that Nishinoya loved.  


He listened to Nishinoya whenever he spoke, like he was the only person in the world. He was sweet and kind, and always helped out anyone who needed it. However, what was one of Asahi's characteristics that Nishinoya loved the most?  


Azumane Asahi was soft.  


Not exactly physically, but spiritually. Personality wise. He looked like he would be scary and mean, but in reality, he was a big teddy bear. Nishinoya adored that about him. He loved how, if he were sitting on a couch, Nishinoya could plop down next to him and snuggle into his side without a complaint. He loved how, if Nishinoya hurt himself, Asahi was right there, instantly, helping him put on a bandage or carrying him to his bed. He loved how he called Nishinoya cute little pet names that most people would throw up at if they heard them. He loved how bashful he was. He loved how nervous he was. Nishinoya loved Asahi, and how perfectly soft he was.  


Sometimes, because of how soft he was, his feelings would get hurt very easily. Someone would say something that just got to Asahi more than it was intended to. Nishinoya secretly loved it when Asahi would come to him and ask for the younger to cuddle with him. He loved it when Asahi asked him to let down his hair and play with it.  


Yuu Nishinoya loved Azumane Asahi.  


One day, during volleyball practice, Asahi and Nishinoya were working on serves and receives together. Nishinoya watched Asahi intently as he threw the volleyball high up into the air and proceeded to jump-serve it. As fast as lightning, Nishinoya ran and dived to receive the ball. It bumped against his arms with a satisfying _smack_ and flew into the air, landing just in front of the net on his side, where he pretended the setter was.  


"That was perfect!" Asahi instantly praised. "You're doing so well, Noya-chan."  


Nishinoya felt a rare blush bloom across his cheeks and he grinned across the court to Asahi, giggling. "Your serves are getting better, too, Asahi-san! I can feel it in my arms; they're stronger!"  


"Thank you, little flower." Asahi rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. He was about to say more, but the sound of someone laughing interrupted him. Both he and Nishinoya turned to see Tanaka standing on the sidelines, holding his stomach as he guffawed at the two.  


"What's so funny, Ryuu?" Nishinoya asked, quirking an eyebrow. Tanaka wiped his eyes and grinned at Nishinoya.  


"I dunno, _little flower_ , what's so funny?" he taunted, snorting as he burst into another fit of laughter. Nishinoya felt his entire face go warm and he glared at his friend.  


"Don't call me that!" he growled, balling his hands into fists. He turned his gaze to look at Asahi and his heart sunk at how he looked; he was completely mortified and embarrassed, and almost a little hurt.  


"What else does he call you, little flower? Kitten? Sweetie pie?" Tanaka teased through his laughter. Nishinoya watched as Asahi's face fell into a more hurt expression; Asahi has called Nishinoya both of those things.  


"Tanaka, you shut your mouth!" Nishinoya suddenly shouted, stomping his short figure up to Tanaka and sneering up at him. "Who cares what Asahi likes to call me? At least I'm _in_ a relationship!"  


Tanaka's laughter instantly ceased and he deadpanned at Nishinoya. "That was a low blow."  


"Then shut up," Nishinoya snarled. He spun around and quickly jogged over to Asahi, who was now staring at the floor. He gently took his hand, frowning deeply.  


"Asahi-san, don't listen to Tanaka," he said, shuffling closer to Asahi so he could look straight up into his gentle brown eyes. "You know he just likes to tease."  


"I know..." Asahi sighed, gazing down at Nishinoya, still with a hurt expression etched into his features. "I just... Are the pet names I call you really that dumb?"  


"No!" Nishinoya insisted, taking Asahi's face in his hands. "I think they're nice! They make me smile. Who cares about anyone else? If they don't like it, they can stop listening in on us!" The shorter hopped up onto his tip-toes and pressed a sweet kiss to Asahi's lips. "You know I love it when you call me little flower."  


"You promise you like it?" Asahi asked bashfully, letting his hands sit on Nishinoya's sides. The latter looked up at Asahi with a big grin.  


"Of course I promise, you big goof!" he giggled, throwing his arms around Asahi's mid-section and hugging him tight. "How about, after practice, we go to your place and watch a movie? And you can call me all the cute names you want!"  


Asahi chuckled softly, squeezing Nishinoya lightly in his arms. "I like the sound of that."  


"So do I!" Nishinoya gave Asahi one more little kiss before pulling away and bounding back over to the other side of the net.  


"C'mon, hit me more serves!"  


Yes, Azumane Asahi was the definition of soft. But in Yuu Nishinoya's opinion, that was his best feature.

**Author's Note:**

> short and gay the best kind of one shot
> 
> thank u for reading i hope u liked it xx


End file.
